Within the Genes
by Scorpina
Summary: There was corruption at play. Alley knows that for certain, question is how far does this really go? Taking matters into her own hands, she takes the risk. Alley goes to the GeneX labs on her own accord to see what is really going on. But, is she in over her head?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything was set.

Alley had taken her time, set up for every precaution and has enlisted the codes with her robot Bofoi. She double-checked the protocol with Bofoi to ensure everything was ready and stored. "Code list check." She said.

"Code list, Are you ready, burn it to the ground, Deceiver, sound of silence, never wrong. Are the main codes, others have been verified,"

She nodded with approval, every code she has designed are linked to songs she listens to all the time in her lab and on her portable device. Since her plan requires her to be cunning and discreet, she needed something to throw off her targets. Music would be the last thing they would suspect her to use as a weapon.

"Excellent. Bofoi, what is the code for pickup?" she asked.

"Are you ready."

"Bofoi what is the code for the mole or traitor?"

"Deceiver."

"Well done." Alley had implemented codes into the robot and then into her own personal computer that was no bigger than an IPhone. With that she kept it close to her heart and made certain it is with her at all times. "I have one favor to ask of you please Bofoi. If you are confronted with my whereabouts by anyone including than my family, do not speak of it. I also wish for you to not speak of my full plan to my family either not unless absolutely necessary. Most importantly though, if my father asks, tell him I went out for supplies and gave no timeline of a return."

"As you wish Miss Brawler."

"One other favor to ask please. Ensure that no one from GeneX enters my lab, McCoy from the Heroes Association is no longer permitted here, nor is the agent Guiches. Both are forbidden!"

"Noted Miss Brawler."

She went over everything once more in her mind. She made certain to give herself enough time to ensure her plan would work, and her family wouldn't be too worried about her. Alley has slept for the past three days at home, from there she told everyone she would be at the lab working. Hopefully it would be enough time to get in and get out. She knows GeneX is hiding something, and yet she can't be certain just yet as to what it is, how they are doing it. One last thing, she packed a wad of her nano gum. "Bofoi, please be ready once I insert the gum into the computer at GeneX, take all the information you can, ensure any info labeled with the names of heroes to be taken immediately over all other. I really need this information please."

"Information will be processed accordingly Miss Brawler, all filters for malware, hackers, viruses, Trojan horse and worms will be scanned and filtered from the documents for future use. I will also use the security system to see what may be written on paper documents and charts not held in the computer system."

"Thank you Bofoi. I am trusting you." With that, Alley packed up her supplies and walked out of the lab. She knew where to go and what she had to do, it was just ensuring everything go smoothly. Alley knows the risk she is taking is not one to be taken lightly; no one knows she is doing this. No one can know. It has to remain a secret for now…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hunter stood in line, waiting like everyone else there. He didn't think he would get this far, he thought by now people would have pegged him in the line and told him to leave. So far, so good! He already took the written test, and purposely bombed most of the questions. Now, he waits in line for the fitness exam. He stood wearing nothing more than his boxer shorts. Despite his emerald green scaly legs, people thought he was wearing leggings under his boxers. "Must be his good luck leggings!" someone snickered.

He took his position as they called for the people who wish to be heroes to jump back and forth in place for 30 seconds. "GO!"

He moved rapidly, faster and faster back and forth until people stopped and stared at the kid that disappeared! When the time stopped, Hunter did and became visible once more. He didn't damage the floor too much, but he marked it up pretty good!

People began to stop and stare at him as he moved on to the next challenge. Weightlifting. He set it on the max weight, but didn't use his hands to lift it. Instead he got creative. He pushed the weights to the far wall, then got on the ground. Carefully he placed his feet on the weights and forced them up onto the wall and then into the balls of his feet. From there he did a handstand with 800 pounds of weight… but then started doing reps. People froze, not only did he do that, but he did everything on three fingers! When the called for an end to the test, he pushed down and launched the weights up into the air. He flipped forward on to his feet and caught them before they hit the ground!

He completed all the other challenges with great ease, but also scared the hell out of everyone around him! With the tests over, Hunter was flagged down by one of the testers. "We need to interview you!" he said.

Hunter sighed. "Great, here we go!" he muttered.

Leaving the training facility, he was taken down a hallway and into a smaller room. There, he saw familiar faces from the heroes association. They stared back at him, unimpressed. "Have a seat Hunter."

"I'll stand."

"Very well… why are you here?" the woman with purple hair asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you going through the hero testing? You are already an automatic M Class dragon! All you had to do was ask!"

Hunter rolled his eyes, he took the chair and gave a groan. "Again with that!" he said. "Look, I want to see if I can make it to Class S on my own accord, not because of who my parents are and what I am!" he protested. "I want to start at the bottom, Class C and work my way to the top to class S! From there, I will be Class M after, but for now. I want to work my way, I want to struggle or at least try and struggle through this, and I don't want it handed to me!"

The board was surprised to his answer. "You purposely failed the written exam, to get into Class C?" asked the bearded associate.

"YES!" he announced. "Wait, how did you know I failed it on purpose?"

"When you were living here and was looking for something to do, you filled out the hero test once before and aced it." He explained.

Hunter sighed. "Look, sorry about putting you through all of this, I just want to earn where I go okay? I don't want it handed to me, I don't want it on a 'technicality' I want it to be on my own skills and abilities."

The table was confused, however there was a nodding consensus. "Very well, congratulations Hunter, on being a Class C hero."

Hunter froze. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, be aware that as a Class C hero, you must do weekly heroics. It doesn't matter how big or small just as long as it is done once a week. You can file reports on your heroics or believe the public will do so for you. But, the greater the threat you help stop, the faster you climb in the ranks. You will be the last of your class, so work hard at it!" said the bearded associate.

Hunter couldn't be happier! "Thank you!" and left shortly after. He was quick to change and couldn't wait to get home and tell his parents about his day! He walked out of the training facility a happy man. With his paper in hand he ran home.

By the time he got through the door, everyone was home, except for Alley who was at the lab again. "I'm a Class C hero!" he announced proudly.

The room came to an instant stop. Garou froze to the news. "Wait… what!?" he demanded. "Class C? You should be automatic Class S at least!"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Oh come on dad. I am just trying to liven my life up a bit, what fun is it being in class S when it's handed to you? No, I want to earn it! I had to beg them to put me in Class C."

"Where is all this coming from?" asked his mother Melee. "Hunter, why did you want to do this?"

Hunter sighed aloud. "Because if I worked from the bottom and get to the top, no one can say I didn't earn it!" It surprised the room. But then, the devious smirk came over him. "I want to stick it to Sweet Mask too. I hate that guy!"

"Runs in the family," muttered Garou.

Melee was surprised. "Alright then, just remember your weekly heroics or you are dropped from the registry."

Garou snickered. "He's going to be in Class A by next week."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

GeneX Labs.

The place was massive and pristine. The building made of white material that almost made it appear like glass, but one couldn't see in through to the facility. She double checked her map once more and nodded. This was far out of the city, hidden remotely for the purpose of keeping its projects under wraps. She took a deep breath and prepared to take the plunge, there was no going back the moment she walked through those doors. With her courage gathered she popped in a stick of gum and approached.

Alley walked in. There was no security, no special clearance, nothing. She just strolled in through the doors unopposed. By the time she reached the front desk, Alley stood there for a moment chewing her gum. She decided to chew loud enough to gain the attention of the person at the desk. The secretary didn't look up until she took the gum from her mouth and stuck it into the computer tower, right over the back USB port. When they finally looked up, their eyes widened. Alley however smiled. "I hear your people are looking for me, and want my research." She said.

The secretary looked about and found she was the only one there. Immediately the called went out, the whole lab went into lock down as many men in black suits suddenly flooded the halls. She stood there unimpressed at first, but knew she had to put on a show. Her hands went up. "Look, you were going to come for me sooner than later, I thought I would save you the hassle. So… whose in charge here?"

There was a small parting on the left hallways. He emerged through the crowd with the biggest grin on his face. "Alley Brawler!"

Alley sighed aloud. "Should have known. A clone of Genus's?" she asked.

He snickered. "One of many who work here, yes. I am pleased to see you decided to join us!"

She blew off the comment. "I am not here to join you!" she said. "I am here to ensure you assholes don't come to my lab anymore and try and take my stuff! I got four brothers who do that enough has it is!"

The clone appeared intrigued. "So, I have been informed you are aware of our… projects."

She shrugged her shoulders as her arms lowered. "I know of them, but not in full details. I mean, why would the heroes association send some of their best heroes to a genetics lab that just started? Why not a more well established one? No doubt there's some sort of financial dealings going on here."

"Smart one… too smart for that matter."

"So? What are you going to do about it?"

The clone called off the men in black. "Simple, we are going to utilize that mind of yours Miss Brawler. After all, you have all of the original's intellect. However, he failed to realize as clones, we will do our own tests, make new discoveries and know more about the world and the dream he wanted to achieve!" he paused. "You may call me Septimus."

Alley smirked. "So, you're clone number seven huh?"

"No need for the sarcastic sass," He turned and waved her over. "You will come with me, and you will do as I say if you wish to survive. If not… I am certain there are tests we can conduct on you."

She had to bite her tongue. Alley knew anything said now, could hint at her true plan of being there. She was led down the hall, the pristine and clean appearance of the lab was maintained until he turned and opened a door that led down into the underground. This is where it got dark and dingy. Despite this though, when they reached the bowels of this lab it returned to its clean appearance. However there was far more occurring downstairs than up stairs. The labs were full of other clones. They appeared to have broken off into groups and were doing separate research from the others. One room caught her eye. The clones in there were discussing her cure! Trying to break apart the chemical components to recreate it in the lab, but appear to have had difficulty.

Others were discussing other heroes… mainly the S Class. Each room showed charts and DNA structures of heroes. One she happened to walk by was on Snek! "This lab we have devoted to Snek." Septimus explained. "It is amazing that out of the three, he is the most perfectly balanced between human and monster; Human mentality, able to retain his own personality, emotions and skills and yet with monster power, strength and durability. The close second is Lightning Max. However, with Snek, he find in this form he is very… productive." He explained. "His shedding are still useful after he discards them, we found very little from pervious battles and learn his serpent skin is very durable. In fact, we are in the process of discovering its true purpose in the market, mainly the rich are interested in for fashion purposes."

Alley was sick at the sight, they are doing all this research yet it was never what the heroes association wanted. "Can I just ask something?"

Septimus nodded. "Very well."

"You had no intention of curing them, did you?"

A small grin came over him. "No." he said coldly. "Why cure them? What is the purpose when they are far more… useful as they are now than when they were human? The only one we don't quite have a use for is Suiryu. Your serum prevented him from changing too far unlike Lightning Max and Snek. But… we are in the process of rectifying that issue."

Alley froze. "What do you mean by that?"

Septimus smiled to her. "We have concluded with the notion that if Suiryu was not injected with your serum, he would have been instantly a level dragon monster. Even in the state he is in now he is a dragon level threat. Yet, he could be so much more! We want to see this evolution first hand and are developing ways of achieving it!"

"You can't!" she protested. "Why turn him farther? What would be the point!"

There was a sense of dread starting to fill her now, there was far more going on than what she anticipated. That was only confirmed as she walked pass another lab, but they weren't discussing matters on the heroes that were turned… but the S Class heroes and the possible transformations they could become if consumed or injected with monster cells!

"We are going to change the world Miss Brawler!" Septimus said with glee. "We are going to bring about the new evolution of mankind! A perfect fusion of monster and man, into a harmonious being that cannot be stopped!" he paused. "Your family inspired that you know."

"I think I told your brother or lack of a better term this once before. Forcing an evolution is not an evolution!" she said. "You are merely using the world as lab rats and hoping for the best results!" She then glared at Septimus. "As for my family… you all think my family has the answer for everything? We are just trying to live our lives the best we can, it's hard enough that some people still don't see us as heroes let alone people!"

"There are sacrifices that must be made for progress. As for your family… why bother being the hero? Wouldn't it be simple to go out and do what you wished? You are a family of monsters are you not? Monsters do as they please without fear of what others think!" he paused. "With what we intend on doing, no one will be insulting your family again. For they will become creatures just like them!"

Alley didn't say anything else. Instead the tour was forced along. Deeper they went, and the more Alley began to feel she maybe in over her head. Yet, there was something else here too. Septimus led her by a containment unit. Inside she saw something moving, it lunged at the glass hard! Alley jumped when she saw Tank Top Tiger staring back at her! "No… What are you doing with him!" she demanded.

Septimus grinned. "Oh, it's not what we're going to do with him… it's what you are going to do…" his smile grew. "You are going to undo the damage done to him, and turn him back into his monster form!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In City S

Hunter was on his first task Class C mission with other heroes. They were confronting a level dragon threat, a massive bullfrog that was gobbling people up left right and center! It's tongue lashed out, ensnaring 10 people before swallowing them down! Hunter had never seen a monster eat people before. The other heroes stood at the ready, yet there was one who was willing to do whatever it took to destroy the beast. Death Gatling was about ready to take aim at it, but Hunter stopped him. "DON'T SHOOT!" he protested.

"Stay out of the way C Class! I know what I am doing!"

"You don't you jackass! There are people in that thing, they are still alive, I can hear them!"

"You can't hear anything through that! Besides, they will be dead and more will die if we don't kill it. Now, step aside and let me finish this thing off!"

Hunter refused and held back Gatling's gunning arm. "Look at how the monster is eating. It isn't chewing them, it swallowing them whole! They are still alive in that thing! Look at its stomach! There's movement! If it eats until its full that's when the people are in danger." Hunter tried time and time again to prevent Gatling from firing, there was little choice now. With a roll of his eyes, Hunter grabbed Gatling and said. "You will thank me later for this… after you curse the hell out of me…" he timed it just right and threw Gatling towards the monster as its tongue lashed out at more civilians. It took the hero instantly and swallowed him down! The others who stood to fight it, froze.

"What the hell did you do that for!" demanded Stinger.

"Just hold off okay. I'm going in!" Hunter charged at the monster and was quickly caught and swallowed down. Despite it's size, in the belly of the beast it was quite spacious! Hunter landed but it was too dark to see. Fortunately, he learned a new trick recently. Clenching his hand, the monster scales began to glow like embers. His mother explained it was probably some of Genos's firepower that he recently inherited. Looking about he saw the civilians, alive and well, but terrified to say the least. "It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here!" said Hunter.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Call it." Hunter muttered as Death Gatling began to chew him out.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! YOU HAD THAT THING EAT ME!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up already, we're in this together now, besides. Now that I'm in here, I'm about to get everyone out."

"How? How are you going to do anything of the sort!"

"Stand back sunshine and watch." Hunter began to feel about the monster's stomach until he found the hole the dropped out from. So he is now facing the front of the beast's belly. With that he took his stance and did the iron cutting fist technique. In one blow alone, it tore out its stomach! The monster tipped over, everyone was thrown slightly off their feet. Gore burst out on to the street, the world came back into view once more. Hunter lifted up the opening in the monster's gut and proudly displayed the exit. "Women and children first!" he called.

People rushed out of the belly of the beast, Death Gatling merely glared at him as he stormed out of the monster's stomach, Hunter was the last to leave to ensure everyone got out safely. When he exited, the people were cheering him! "He's only a C Class? How did that even happen?"

"Isn't that one of the sons of Garou?"

"I don't know, I heard he had children but they were only 10 year olds, not teenagers!"

The people began to cheer him, for the first time! Hunter smiled and waved to the people before taking his leave. "Where do you think you're going?!" demanded Gatling. "You need to answer me, why did you sacrifice me like that?!"

Hunter turned. "Because, you would have fired on innocent civilians that could still be saved in the monster's stomach. I was going to let myself be consumed anyway to defeat it from the inside, I just wanted to be sure you weren't dumb enough to open fire as I did!" he snapped back. "Now… if you will excuse me. I need a long shower after this…"

Hunter retreated back home, by the time he got through the door, Suiryu was picking up on the smell. He cringed to the stench of it. "Oh God, what happened to you? You reek!" he said.

"Got eaten… blew a monster's stomach out… I'm taking a shower."

"You sure being in C Class is worth it?" Suiryu asked.

"I'll let you know after the shower."

Hunter stayed under the hot water for nearly an hour. He finally got all the slime and stuff off of him and smelt far better than before. When he walked out and changed, he entered the living room. Suiryu was on the computer rolling his eyes, shaking his head.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"You haven't seen yet have you?"

"Seen what?"

Making his way to the computer. Hunter saw the hero registry. Last he recalled he was dead last, number 598 or something. Suiryu found his rank recently, he wasn't at the bottom anymore. "Wait… How did I go that low to number 88!"

"The people," Suiryu explained. "Snek told me this too. The more people see you do heroics, the more your ranks goes up. You must have done a number on that monster, it took you an hour to go from dead last to nearly the top of the C Class!"

"Damn… dad was right. I'll be in A Class by next week!"

"More like in three days if you keep this up!"

Hunter paused for a moment. "Speaking of Snek, where is he? And Max?"

Suiryu shuttered. "Training with Garou! Pray for them!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They were battered, bloodied and wounded. Yet neither one was about to give up. It was almost ridiculous with the way the fight was going. Neither once could get the advantage over him, no matter what they tried! Garou stood before them, his arms crossed. He wasn't sweating, he wasn't breathless, this fight… this was nothing to him. "That can't be all." He said teasingly. "Come on boys! I thought you were A Class heroes!"

Snek spat out the small bit of blood from his mouth. His lip was bleeding, his body covered in scratches, luckily though, he wasn't bleeding from said scratches. His scales have become thicker to the point that no claw could pierce him, at least, he hoped that was the case. Lightning Max was battered as well. The plated flesh on his body had been knocked off but was quick to regrow, Garou has found his weaknesses and exploited them. Max has to keep moving to build his energy, also, Max won't launch an attack if Garou is too close to Snek.

"Garou, go easy on them! Remember, practice bout!" called Melee who was holding the twins.

"Snake! Snake! Snake!" the twins chanted.

Garou only smiled. "How else will they learn? I got to be hard on them or they won't learn a damn thing. Besides, we got to be ready for the S Class rookie crushing. So boys, what do you say, another round?" Garou took his stance and waited. Max took his yet Snek waved it off.

"I'm done!" he announced.

"Come on Snek! I felt you get stronger! Don't give up so easily," Garou protested. "How about one on one?"

"I can't compete with you!" Snek snapped back. "I'm done!" he slithered off to the side and decided to coil up next to Melee, yet the moment he did, the twins climbed right onto him and got comfortable. "Damn it!" he growled.

Garou smirked as he turned to Max. "Not going to give up so easily are you? Good. Let's make this interesting…" Breaking his stance, Garou began to focus, his hands started to spark! Lightning began to surge between his fingers, his body lit up in an electric charge! Max was startled, but refused to back down.

Then, he vanished!

Max knew he had to move fast to keep out of Garou's sights but it was too late. He felt a strike across his face! Max went flying into the air, but turned himself and landed on his feet, from there he started to run and gather his energy. "I have to see him, there has to be a way to see him!" he muttered to himself.

"See me? Why would you need to see me?" Another blow came to his stomach. Max had the air knocked out of him! He folded over and hit the ground hard! He coughed up a little bit of blood, but still he tried to get up again. "You are trying to see the wrong thing, Max. You should have sensed me coming a mile away. I was using electrical attacks for a reason!" scolded Garou.

"What… what do you mean?"

"You are energy based, aren't you? Your main source of power is electricity. You shouldn't be trying to see me, but feel the power I was emitting!"

Slowly Max got back to his feet, he cleared the blood from his lip as Garou demonstrated once more. "Don't try and look for me, sense the energy I am putting out!" With that Garou vanished again. Max tried and focused this time around, he wasn't looking for Garou… but the power he was expelling. Max felt the tiny fibers on the plates of his skin move, to the left, and he stepped back just as Garou went for a strike! "YEAH!" Garou cheered. "You felt it! You felt that power coming off me!"

Max froze. "I… I did… didn't I?"

"Now, let's see you do it again!" Once more Garou vanished at lightning speed. Max began to anticipate, yet there was something troubling. He was moving too fast! The hairs on his skin kept moving to the left, then the right then… straight up! Max barely had time to moved back when Garou came out of the sky! Max fell back as he saw the crater made by the impact of Garou's strike! Satisfied with the lesson. Garou stood up and offered a hand to Max. "Much better." He said.

Max smiled as he was helped to his feet. Garou turned to Snek and shook his head. "I will get to you yet! In the mean time, you can enjoy being the twin's babysitter!"

Snek wasn't having it, despite the fact the twins fell asleep on him once more. "Look I got limited mobility as it is! I can't compete with Lightning Max!"

"You ain't competing with him. You are supposed to show me what you can do. How many times do I have to keep telling you, Snek? You are capable of more than this!"

"He's trying to help you," said Melee. "We know you can do a lot more, and we are trying to bring that power out. There will come a time where you can't choke out a monster!"

He sneered. "Then I will stick with the ones that I can!"

"Okay someone's hangry again." Garou muttered. "Let's go get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry!" he protested.

"Yeah, you are!" Garou stormed over, he took the twins off and enveloped them into his sides. "Up you get, let's go."

Snek hissed. "What makes you think I am hungry? Huh? What makes you believe that food is going to solve my issue!"

Garou paused. "You're still upset with the fact the more you eat the bigger you get, aren't you?"

There wasn't an answer, Snek settled himself but tried to ignore Garou's question. "Snek," said Melee, but he refused to speak of it any farther.

"You two want to go on ahead," said Lightning Max, "I'll stick around with him until he's feeling up to leaving."

Melee nodded as Garou was reluctant to leave, but the moment they did, Max turned to Snek. "What's this about?" he demanded.

Snek glared at him, but sighed. "I was in town a while ago… and the people… loved me" he explained.

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Max, the people loved me… more like this than when I was human!" he paused. "They prefer the serpent Snek… over the original Snek. I… I don't know what to make of it. I'm confused, I'm grateful, I'm lost…" he stopped but then signed. "I am wondering if it is worth turning back? But GOD, I miss my legs! I mean look at me damn it!"

Max smirked. "You're a lot more powerful than you realize too. But I get where you're coming from on not going back." Max said. "I've been thinking that too."

Snek was surprised. "Really?"

"Oh yeah!" Max took a seat next to him. "I'm not really seen as a monster anymore, those are few and far between. Stinger told me a while back too the reason why the other heroes are so hard on us is because they are jealous of what we have accomplished!" That was news to Snek! "They were envious of our teamwork, and how fast we took down a demon level monster. Before it took the three of us, now, were all capable of doing it solo when needed!"

Snek nodded. "Yeah… so what do we do? I miss being human, I prefer being human. I mean… it who I am… I'm Biting Snake Fist Snek! Now… I'm Snake Snek. But … I feel like I am getting comfortable like this. I shouldn't be getting comfortable! It isn't right! I'm a human being goddamn it!" but he stopped himself. Cradling his head in his hands, he tried to make sense of it all. "I'm not feeling ostracized like I once was. I am use to eating now, but I am not so sure about my growth spurts I get…"

"You're a snake, snakes grow when they eat and get stronger. Before Garou could cut into you, now he merely leaves scratches!"

"He was going easy on us."

"Still… I think we may need to consider our options, the pros and cons of all this."

Snek sighed to it all. "I want to be normal again Max, it's all I ever wanted. But what would be the point if people see me more as a hero like this than before? I don't know if it is worth changing back for me… despite the fact I want to."

Max nodded. This was the source of Snek's anger and resentment. But there was nothing more Max could say or offer. All he could do is listen, Snek needed to figure things out for himself.

Max didn't know if he would be able to…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day…

Hunter was out on patrol once more, it was strange to see the people were supportive now of him. They knew who he was and yet, they were seeing him as a hero! He was surprised and grateful for the change of heart, but then again, not a lot of people assume he is the son of Garou. Most people remember him as the small 10-year-old boy. But the teenage Hunter was one they are not too certain about. It was confusing though, after all. They aired that martial art tournament live for the cities to see. Everyone who watched it knew he was the son of Garou! And yet it appears more people forgot about it after what happened to Suiryu, Snek and Lighting Max. If anything, Hunter figured it was best to pretend that he was emulating Garou as his hero inspiration. So far, it appeared to be working, but now it was time to get to work.

Although most of the people appreciated his efforts, there were some heroes who didn't. "Well if it isn't the glory hog!"

Hunter paused as he turned to see some fellow C Class heroes. He paused for a moment. "Oh, hey guys."

But they weren't smiling; none of them were there to speak friendly to him. Hunter could sense it too, he felt that energy once before. They were looking for a fight. "So… I take it this isn't just a meeting of the minds here?" he asked.

One of them glared at him funny. "You think this is all a game, don't you?"

"And you are…"

"I'm the Alchemist!" he proclaimed. "I defeat evil with my knowledge of chemical reactions and brews!"

"Uh huh." Muttered Hunter. "Look, I am not looking for any side kicks or anything so…"

"SIDEKICKS!" The Alchemist demanded. "We are heroes! Not sidekicks! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

With a sigh Hunter said. "I'm Hunter!" but then paused. Shouldn't they know by now who he was? Who is father is? But then a smirk came over him, if they didn't why should he tell them otherwise? "I am emulating Garou… former hero hunter… I don't want to have to tap into that side of my inspiration unless absolutely necessary." He warned. That's when their faces dropped.

"You… are inspired by Garou! He's no hero! He's a monster!"

"Yeah, well… people change. So… are you still looking for a fight or are we going to pretend this never happened? I'm good either way so…" Hunter took his stance just to be certain. Yet the C Class heroes were quick to turn tail and run! "Huh, I thought today would have been interesting."

Taking a break, Hunter found a little place to get a drink. He was working up a bit of an appetite, yet knew the food there wouldn't be enough to fill him. Next time, he will start packing a lunch. He left with a bottle of coke in hand, yet still patrolled the streets. There was nothing out of the ordinary today, that was, until he saw the crowd rushing past him in great panic.

Up ahead was a monster, barely a wolf threat if that. It was trying to grab people and then lick them oddly enough. Probably testing for flavor to eat. "So much for a quiet day." He said.

Hunter was quick to approach the monster just as it found something it appeared to want to eat. It caught a small girl in its arms, no more than 9 years old to say the least. "Mmm tasty child! Sweet child!" It's tongue dragged all over her face, savoring her flavor. The girl wept as the monster's mouth opened.

"I don't think she's your type."

The monster paused as it stared at Hunter, who was quick to finish his drink. "Oh, a brat teenager is going to stop me?"

Hunter stretched himself out and rolled his shoulders. "Thanks for thinking that I am a teenager. I just turned 3 a few weeks ago!" He moved fast, so fast that he took out the monster's arm that held the girl. He was down at the end of the street by the time the beast realized what had happened. He wrenched severed limb off the girl and advised her to run. Turning back, Hunter went at the beast, striking it with it's own arm.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" He said and did over and over again until the creature was dizzy and confused. Hunter finished it off with the torrent of hell! He managed to combine the motion with iron cutting fist. When a monster is caught up in the vortex, he uses iron-cutting fist to chop them to bits! He nearly called the move 'the blender'. As Hunter came to a stop, the streets rained with gore. The monster was dead to say the least, but then he realized. "Damn, I should have brought that home to dad… he would have enjoyed it."

Still, a deed is a deed. Hunter moved along shortly after, all that work was making him hungry!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This was far greater than Alley could have imagined. The fact that the clones of Genus were behind all this, and the clones were now cloning themselves to farther their research. Question was, why was the heroes association in on this? What did McCoy have to gain from this? Something was troubling her too, with the way Tank Top Tiger reacted as she walked by his cell. It wasn't the one she was expecting.

"Miss Brawler. Are you listening to me?"

She snapped out of her daze as Septimus paused and stared at her oddly. "I am all too familiar with one lost in thought, but if you want to live, I suggest you listen to me."

"Very well," she said. "Please start over."

He gave a nod and explained. "We have made great progress with what we have learned for your cure and the monster cells we have obtained. We have made various attempts to replicate the process your father went through… and failed."

"Replicate?" she asked.

"Indeed, which is why I myself perfected the cloning process. I have cloned myself despite the need for the original's organic material. Very basic clones, one only capable of simple emotions and the ranges of pain that I myself can tolerate. We have attempted to mimic what your father had done to become what he is. But he in itself is a strange mystery. Such material in him is not found in normal human beings. He certainly was an exception to the rule."

"Why try and replicate my father's monsterfication? You do understand he went through hell to become what he is?" questioned Alley.

Septimus paused. He turned to her inquisitively. "Oh? You know how he became what he is?"

Alley stood rather proudly. "Yes, and it's something that cannot be mimicked in a lab."

He stared at her, dead in the eyes to see if she were lying to him. Alley refused to yield, she wasn't sweating in worry, she remained defiant. "How?" Septimus asked. "If it cannot be mimicked in a lab, then what did he do to become what he is?"

This she didn't mind telling him, after all, the process in itself was far different than what he could recreate. "One goes through hell, time and time again, nearly to the brink of death, being pushed to the limit of one's physical capabilities, They face stronger opponents than themselves to grow stronger, even in defeat they gain power. Until it gets to a point… however, it's not a guarantee. You see, my father went through the monsterfication twice."

He froze at the news. "Twice you say?"

"What I described to you was his first transformation, the second cannot be done by means of pushing one to their limit." She explained. "But that is all I know."

That was a lie, but she is also a damn good liar when she has to be. Septimus was surprised to the news, yet he nodded to her words. "Interesting, why tell me this?" he asked.

"As I said before, the process cannot be recreated in a lab. So there is no harm in me telling you it."

He smirked. "My child, anything is possible to recreate in a lab, it all depends on how determined you are to do it!" he paused. "Perhaps it is about time for you to serve your purpose…" He began to led her once more down the hall towards a door. He opened it for her and revealed a pristine lab. There was more than enough equipment to use, materials and yet, she paused to it all. "What's all this for?"

"You are going to assist us in our research. For one, I want to be certain that your mind is truly as strong as you claim it to be. The original is a genius, however, even with the knowledge, how can we be sure you know how to use it?"

Her arms crossed. "I am not falling for this," she said. "I have been working on a cure for monster cells where no one else has been. Don't shit on a cupcake and tell me it's frosting!"

"Such language for a high intellect!"

"It's the sign of a high intellect!" she snapped back. "Look, whatever it is that you want me for, just spit it out already!"

"Very well, if you are so eager. It is as I said before. First we require you to turn Tank Top Tiger back into his monster form. Then, we want you to make your cure here in the lab for us, so we have something to recreate ourselves. Lastly, we are going to use that cure for something… special." He said.

"Special?"

"In due time, child. In due time. For now, make yourself at home. We will bring you meals every so often, but for your sake, give us the results we desire!" He then pointed her into the lab. Alley walked in and the door closed right behind her.

"I'm still no farther ahead on this, something else is going on. I can feel it!" she said. For now, there was no other choice. She went along to test the equipment, chemicals and started to figure out her next move.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They called for the 'rookie crushing' to take place.

They met at the Heroes Association in City A the next day since they had the sparring room to use. Most of the S Class appeared as Garou brought the newest members of the M Class Dragons along with his son Hunter to the association. Tatsumaki hovered off the ground, her arms crossed as she stared at the three. "I'm not impressed!" she announced. "So freak boy. Who's facing who?" she demanded. "And it better be interesting!"

Garou smirked. "Lightning Max, will take on Flash." He said.

"Wait, are you sure about this?" Max whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Suiryu I wanted him to take on Watchdog Man, but he's not coming is he?"

"He won't leave City Q unprotected," said Zombieman. "Whose the runner up?"

Garou looked about, but knew there was only one choice. "Suiryu will take on Silverfang, if you allow it."

Silverfang nodded. "I look forward to seeing what Garou taught you."

"No pressure huh?" snickered Garou. "Lastly, Snek will take on…"

"Me."

Everyone paused as they turned and saw Amai Mask lingering in the halls. "I heard about your little contest, and became… interested. I also heard about their latest promotion. Curious though, how could the bottom of A Class become an M Class Dragon? I say it was a pity rank! You couldn't even break the top 30 and now, you are to be on par with the S Class? I don't think so, no, no one moves ahead unless they get past me."

"This is an S Class event, you are still in A Class!" snapped Garou. "I never invited you to this either," Garou half expected Snek to come out and say something about it, yet when he felt Snek's hand come on his shoulder, he paused.

Turning to him, Garou for the first time a fire in Snek's eyes. A look of determination came over him before Snek turned to Garou. "I'll take him!" he said defiantly

Amai smirked. "How fitting, the bottom of the A Class to face the top of it. I can already see how well this is going to turn out for you."

With the battles decided, everyone went off on their separate ways. However Amai lingered. Hunter was going to give the guys a pep talk when Sweet Mask announced. "Let's make this interesting."

Garou paused. "Interesting? How?" he demanded.

Amai turned to Hunter, the smirk only grew on his lips. "I heard you have climbed the ranks quite quickly, it won't be long until you are in the same class as me… so… my wager." He turned back to Garou. "If Snek manages to best me, I won't argue or resist your son's attempt to get to S Class. In fact I would be more than happy to allow him to surpass me!"

"If we lose?" Garou questioned.

Mask smirked. "After I win, your son will never break from A Class! I go one farther, he won't even be allow to go to the M Class should he decide to no longer pursue the S Class. Just so he knows his place when I am around… Do we have a wager?"

Amai's hand extended to Garou, however, he refused to take it. "No." he said.

"Oh? You are not confident in Snek?"

"I'm plenty confident in him, but this isn't my bet to make."

Amai was taken aback when he felt another hand grasp on to his. Hunter took the bet. "I accept," he said without hesitation.

Sweet Mask smirked. "I cannot wait to suppress you in the A Class!"

"I cannot wait to surpass you in every way" Hunter said back.

#

In the Sparring room.

Garou request that Genos officiate the battles. They won't go until someone is knocked out, instead they will go by time. Three minutes. If someone is unable to battle within the three minutes, the match will be called. They are not aiming to kill, or harm their opponent, it was merely to test their skills.

Flash and Max went first.

Max was nervous, he has seen Flash in action, he has heard of his skills with the sword but he also knows he is perhaps the fastest man in the world. Can he even compete with that? But he remembers the training he and Garou did. Also there was no pressure for him to beat Flash, merely keeping up with him would be a testament to his rank. Max kept telling himself, that it was okay to lose, but more importantly was to last the three minutes. With that, Max stood his stance.

Flash showed no emotion, he barely looked at Max, as if he were unworthy of eye contact. "Ready!" Genos called. "BEGIN!"

They vanished!

The room froze as they found they couldn't see either one of them! Then, the clash occurred! Sparks of lightning came off of Max as he managed to hold off Flash's sword with his scales! Flash was using the blunt end of the blade, since he was not intending on harming Max, yet even with the dull part of the sword, he still managed to sheer off some of Max's scales! Garou cringed when he heard impact. Max hit the wall hard, yet as quickly as he was struck, he was on the move again!

There were constant surges of energy. Max was holding his own, and even caught Flash off guard once. Garou knew it too since Flash became visible and was thrown back slightly! They would continue to battle getting into dead locks with each other every so often. More often then not though, Max would be knocked to the ground or against the wall. Yet instantly he got back up again! They went into a deadlock clash once more. The two broke off from each other. Max still on his feet, Flash not even breaking a sweat.

They would vanish again, but this time those who watched saw surges of electricity begin to fill the room. Max was getting powered up! Each time Flash struck Max, surges of power would come off of him! Each strike forced out the electrical power Max was storing. Hardly anyone saw a thing, what gave way their location was the sparks and surges of electricity. Then, Genos called. "TIME!"

It ended in the most unusual way. Flash had his sword inches before Max's face. At the same time, Max took out his tentacles and were about to grab Flash for a electric shock! The two pulled away. Max was breathless, battered and bloodied from the fight. Flash wasn't. He placed his sword away, he turned and walked past Garou. He didn't even bother to turn and look at him or anyone else, he said but one word before leaving. "Adequate."

Even Atomic was stunned. "Shit… normally he said nothing at all!"

Max rejoined the others, he was battered, bloodied and tried but other than that, he was proud of himself! Garou smiled with pride. "I think you made an impression on him."

"Next, Suiryu and Silverfang!" called Genos.

Before Suiryu went out, Garou stopped him and said. "Bring out the animal." And let him pass.

It confused Suiryu at first, but he shrugged off the comment. He stood before Silverfang who didn't appear to be concerned about him. "No offense old man, but I use to spar with my master all the time and got board of it. In fact I blew off training and I am still one of the best martial artists in the world!"

Silverfang smirked. "You sound just like Garou. I do hope he told you something about me."

"Oh?" questioned Suiryu. "What would that be?"

"READY!" called Genos.

"He hasn't beaten me yet!"

"BEGIN!"

It was a slaughter. Despite the fact that Suiryu was skilled, Silverfang was better. There were a few moments where Suiryu gained the upper hand, he finally understood what Garou told him about bringing out the animal. On all four's Silverfang couldn't read his movements as well. It allowed him to land a few strikes, but never enough to take out Silverfang himself. It didn't quite last the three minutes, Suiryu was held on his back at the mercy of Silverfang. Genos called. "Victory to Silverfang at 2 minutes 49 seconds!" Suiryu was battered, a little bloodied yet pleased. Silverfang broke a sweat but nodded his approval. Fang helped him up off the ground and smiled. "Exceptional skill, but don't think talent gets you every victory." Fang turned to Garou. "I approve."

Genos then called. "Our final bout, Snek Against Amai Mask!" The last match was about to commence, everyone in S Class was grinning from ear to ear. "Ooo, this is going to be good isn't it!" said Tatsumaki.

"It's going to be quick." Muttered Atomic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Snek was about to slither forward until Garou caught his shoulder gently. Snek turned. "Kick his ass!" was all what was said. He nodded and went into the middle of the room. Amai took his time to enter; he was in no rush for this. He stood on the opposite side of Snek, smirking.

"I can't believe you are actually going to go through with this! Embarrassing yourself in front of the S Class and your new friends!" he said.

Snek gave a small defiant hiss. "Shut up and show me what you got!"

"READY!" called Genos. "BEGIN!"

Amai was fast, too fast to see. Snek could feel his movement through the floor, but couldn't react in time to the blows. He felt a strike come across his back, then the tip of his tail was stepped upon, then, he blow across the face! Snek flew across the ground, but got back up again quickly, just as Amai nearly landed an infamous one inch punch! "You got this Snek!" called Hunter.

Snek got up once more. Amai was toying with him! "I am not impressed," he said. "No wonder M Class has no rank system. You would have been at the bottom of that too…"

OOF!

Amai was hit!

He stumbled back as Snek landed a two handed snake biting thrust technique! He still uses his old combat skills in battle. Amai stumbled, clenching his chest as the air was forced out of his lungs from the blow.

"You talk too much" Snek growled. He began to arch himself, ready to fight once more. "Come on Mask… I don't got all day!"

He stared into the eyes of Amai mask, but found it strange that the veins he usually kept hidden were starting to become visible! Snek was grinning. "Really… I got to bring out your dark side in this fight?"

"Wasting time…" Amai said. "Low rank!"

Snek began to slither around him, waiting for a moment the perfect moment, yet Amai was on to him. He wasn't going to wait for Snek so he decided to attack! Snek did something strange. He closed his eyes! One of his abilities was sensing heat, if Amai was too fast to see, he won't be too fast to sense.

Garou watched with great anticipation, as Snek was able to track Amai around the room with ease. He knew where he was! Yet once more Snek was stuck. A lot harder this time! He was went flying across the room and hit the ground harder than before. He skidded across the floor until the wall stopped him abruptly. Still, Amai didn't stop moving. He wasn't going to let himself be seen again. Snek however was quick to get up once more and get away from the wall. Just as another strike came for him! He avoided it in the nick of time, but saw the damage done to the wall. A four foot hole was made! Sweet Mask is no longer playing around!

Snek brought himself back to the middle of the room, it left him exposed but gave him the better option of landing a blow. With his eyes closed he sensed the heat once more, Amai was expelling a lot of it now with all his activity. It would be his greatest mistake!

Snek knew he was coming, and he was going to attack from behind. He has to time it just right. In perfect stillness, Snek then felt it. Amai coming in to end the battle once and for all! Snek was anticipating him this time. He weaved just in time as Amai's arm extended in an attempt to strike him down, Snek avoided Sweet Mask's fists but coiled around him mid strike! He lunged so fast the room jumped! Snek brought him to the ground and held him in place! Amai snickered to the move. "Really? You think you can bind me?" he demanded.

"Let's see you break free!"

Snek's coil tightened as Amai tried to dislodge himself. His one arm was stuck outside of the coil, his other pinned at his side, trapped in the vice. The death coil form, and yet Amai resisted. Snek could feel the strength of Sweet Mask as he nearly broke free from him many times over. Even with one arm, he was able to nearly break the hold. Snek felt Amai's strength as it nearly forced him to let go. But he refused to. Despite the punishment, pain, and the pressure Amai was forcing on his body,he endured.

Snek refused to yield!

Amai's bones began to stress, tighter and tighter Snek wrenched, and felt the air knocked out of Amai the more he constricted around him. The veins took over Sweet Mask's face. He struggled to breath.

"ENOUGH!" called Genos.

Instantly, Snek released him. "Was that time?" he asked.

"No, his lungs were about to collapse."

The room fell silent as Amai took deep breaths of air before healing himself. His face back to perfection, his breathing stabilized, Amai dusted himself off and stood ready once more. He shook off the event but turned to Genos. "Start again!" he ordered.

"The contest has been decided," Genos said defiantly. "Snek won, had he not released you, your lungs would have burst."

"You don't know that!" Amai snapped back.

"I scan all of the combatants throughout the contest. You were on the brink of suffocation." Genos said. "Snek won this contest."

"IN YOUR FACE!" shouted Hunter.

Amai glared bitterly; he turned that bitterness at Snek before announcing. "I won't acknowledge your victory here."

Snek smirked. "Fine by me, but I got a room of witnesses who will!"

Amai left without another word. Garou turned to the S Class and said. "Well?"

None of them said anything. No one wanted to admit it. Instead they walked away, yet Bang gave Garou a proud pat on his shoulder. Snek approached the others, tried to say the least, but he hurt and starting to feel the impact of Amai's strikes. "Damn…" were the first words from his mouth. "Everything aches!"

"You'll be feeling that for a little while." Then, Garou smiled. "Told you, didn't I." He said. His smirk grew as he turned to the others. "You rendered them speechless. If they didn't think you were worthy, they would have chewed out my ass by now! You proved yourselves today, as I have always told you." He turned to the three and smiled proudly. "You are all officially M Class Dragons!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Again!"

BANG

"Once more!"

POW

"Very good!" Pac said. He was over at Bad's house hanging out with Zenko. Strangely enough, he has become good friend with not just her, but her own group of friends as well. Even women Metal Bat knew were coming by for lessons! When they learned he was teaching her how to defend herself, her girlfriends wanted to learn too. There were many times where they wished they had the knowledge to fend for themselves, and yet fell into a helpless situation. Since then, Pac agreed to teach them some moves to get someone off of them. The lessons have since changed to fighting back with strong and stiff moves. The girls were very interested in what he had to teach, they all absorbed the information and were great at retaining it.

"How does he know all of this stuff? I thought he was too young to know a lot about martial arts!" said one of the girls.

Zenko giggled. "His father is a genius combatant. He has that ability too. Pac only has to see a move once to know how to do it himself."

The girls were impressed. "Wow… how lucky are you with that!"

"It takes the fun out of it," Pac confessed. "I wouldn't mind taking my time to learn something, but when it comes to you in a snap, it takes out the fun of learning about it. Granted, sometimes it's awesome especially if you are up against someone who is cocky!" he said with a smirk. "But other than that, it is what it is."

Some of the girls that were friends with Metal Bat began to blush around him. "Pac… I know this is strange but, would you like to go out sometime for lunch?"

He was surprised to the request, however quickly refused. "Thank you, but no." he said. "Besides, I don't really eat normal food. It doesn't fill me like it should."

"Oh… how about a movie?"

"Flattered, but no thanks," Pac was a little confused as the girls left disappointed. Zenko however was turning red in the face out of anger. She waited for her friends and the other girls to leave before turning to Pac.

"They were flirting with you!"

He was stunned. "That's flirting?"

That surprised Zenko! "No one has flirted with you before?"

"Well I think once at the heroes association a while back, but no one really talks to me!" he whispered. "It's just recently that people have spoken to me like a person."

Zenko was surprised. "Well, that was flirting." She explained. "When a girl turns red in the face and starts asking you questions about going to someplace to eat or stuff like that, they want to hang out and possibly date you."

"Oh…" he said and then paused. "But you wouldn't like that."

"NO!" she yelled. But turned red out of embarrassment. "Anyway…" she paused.

"Yo! Little sis!" Metal Bat got home and was surprised to see Pac. "Hey… what's going on here? Why is my punching bag in the yard?"

"Pac's been giving self defense lessons! Some of my friends wanted to know and then some of these ladies came along saying they knew you and wanted lessons as well."

Bat was confused, yet shrugged his shoulders. Until he realized what she said. "Wait… you're teaching her how to fight!?"

"Partly"

"But there's no fighting in front of my sister!"

"I am teaching her how to defend herself, Bad. If you and I aren't there for her, how else will she be safe?" said Pac. "She can handle herself well, she is very strong and has your endurance. If someone tries to mess with her, pity the moron!"

He was taken aback by his words. "Wow… okay then. Just put my punching bag back in the garage when you're done."

As Bad turned to leave, Pac smirked to Zenko. "When are you going to tell him?"

Zenko smiled back. "Not yet. He'll know soon enough, besides. I want to be a little older before I take the hero exam."

"You're going to make a fine hero!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At GeneX Labs.

She just finished doing a mental inventory in her mind of the lab equipment. With a nod of her head, she knows what she has, what can be used and what can be made. However, despite all the materials available before her, there was nothing here that would assist her in making the cure. No one can know that the base of it was her father's blood, that secret will never be revealed to the likes of Septimus and his clones. Still, he is going to expect something. She can't forge it either, what if they have test subjects whom they will use it on? What if she is forced to use it? Her mind kept thinking back to the notes they were making on the S Class heroes. Are they planning on turning them into half monsters like Snek and Max?

But then, she remembered Suiryu. They wanted to push his transformation, turning him even farther. But with what means? How could they do that? She couldn't think of it now. Yet as the thought plagued her, Septimus returned. "Is the lab to your liking?" he asked.

"Not bad," she said, but paused. "What did you mean earlier that you wanted to push Suiryu's transformation?" she asked. "If he is already a level dragon threat, why have him turn beyond what he is?"

He smiled wickedly. "Concerned are we? I have observed you two getting rather… close. Besides, why would it matter to you if he becomes more monster like?"

"It matters because you will be forcing him to!" she snapped back.

"For the sake of progress. Besides, a curious mind like myself wants to see results, Suiryu is but an unfinished project. I rather prefer to see it through!"

"You are sick!"

Septimus smiled. "I would watch what you say around me, Miss Brawler. Remember, dear child. You are a monster as well; we can always use fresh materials to new… methods of achieving what we desire. First thing is first…" Septimus reached towards the cord sticking out of her pocket, he wrenched out her computer, yet paused. "A music device? You brought a music device with you?" he demanded.

"I work better with music!" she protested. However, he wasn't convinced. Taking the earpiece, he placed it into his ear and chose a random song. Yet, once the music played he sneered.

"I expected far better taste in music from you than this obnoxious noise!" and tossed it back to her. "You may keep your music, but I want results!"

Alley glared at him, yet as he turned to leave, he paused. "We expect your first sample to be ready in 24 hours, from there, it will be tested on Tank Top Tiger. See to it that you don't kill him."

When the door closed, Alley cursed. "That can't be the reason why they brought him here." Looking about the lab, she found nearly all that she needed but the key element to her cure. Her father's blood. Yet, she will have to make do.

It was part of the reason why she hit a roadblock with the cure for the guys. Since she has injected them once with a solution containing her father's DNA. All other cures will no longer work, the key element is already introduced into the system, anything stronger will not change the infected. It would be like taking another shot for an illness you are already immune to. Then again, Tiger took two shots of the cure. It reduced his appearance from monster to human rather well. But that was a concentrated from she was working specifically for Pac.

With that, Alley began to work. She held off on her music knowing that the moment she plays a song, it will signal Bofoi at the lab to take a certain action… which she needs him to do now. She already implanted her nano gum into a computer, he can take it from there. So with that, she turned on her portable computer and began blaring one of her songs. Disturbed Breathe began to play on her portable computer. The signal was sent to the lab, the download should begin any moment. As she played the music, Alley got to work, she will do what they asked, but not in the way they want! One of the things she enjoyed to do was making notes that are not really readable to the naked eye. She used music lyrics when describing certain areas of interest.

On a white board, she began writing out lyrics, but in her mind it was a formula. She has to make something to use on Tiger, but it can't be anything that will allow him to become Tiger in a tank top again! But, one thing still bothered her. The way he acted in the containment unit, he appeared just as wild as he was Tiger in a tank top. She knows her cure was enough to take out the aggression, so why was he acting like that?

Turning to the door, she found a communication speaker. She approached and hit the button. "Hey… hello… can I get a blood sample from Tank Top Tiger?"

There was no answer at first, until someone replied. "Better yet. Take the whole tiger!"

Alley paused as the door quickly opened, Tiger was forced into the room! He turned just as the door closed on him. "HEY LET ME OUT!" he demanded. His fist bashed against the door indenting it.

Right away, Alley knew something was up. Tiger froze as he turned and saw her. "They got you too?" he asked.

"Not really, I just walked in on my own accord. I figured it was better than then coming to me."

Tiger turned and face Alley for the first time since his transformation. He appeared to be ashamed of his actions. "I… I'm sorry for what I did…" he said. "That was low, even for me."

Alley brushed it off. "You weren't in full control of yourself, no big deal. Besides, I got bigger problems now. Making a cure, and apparently a half monster serum. These guys really do want to world to be half monster don't they…"

Tiger didn't say anything, instead he found a chair and sat down. "So… I am to be your test subject?"

"Sadly yes. Don't worry I am not going to shoot you up full of drugs and see which ones take. I do need a blood sample though."

Tiger offered his left arm. Alley found a sterilized needle and took what she needed. From there, the test can begin. But first thing is first. As she place a drop of the blood on a slide for analysis, she peered into the scope. Instantly, she knew something was up.

"So… when were you going to tell me about your little acting career?"

"Wh... what are you talking about?" Tiger stammered.

Alley pulled away from the table before staring at Tiger, she wasn't the least bit impressed. "I figured something was up with the way you were acting in your cell. Normally the human reaction is to be petrified, scared, huddled in a corner and demanding to know why you are placed there. Instead… you charged like a wild animal. Second… the doorway." She pointed to the indents made when he was demanding to be let out. "I know for a fact that my serum took away your monster strength to do such a thing. These walls are also meant to be strong and durable, a human tank top Tiger couldn't leave a dent."

She then approached him. "Third… your blood sample." Leaning into his face, she said. "I know what your blood is suppose to look like. I'm the one who was working on the full cure… remember?"

The lost and sad look vanished from Tank Top Tiger. He began to smile. "Smart chick… But not too bright!" In the chair he began to transform once more. Tank Top Tiger could come and go as he pleased into Tiger in a Tank Top. Alley however wasn't the least bit surprised.

"So… I take it you came here willingly huh? They managed to get so far with you because of what I already made and reversed engineered it. Smart…"

Tiger growled in her face. "Now, you are going to make what they asked, so I can turn my brother and the whole tank top army into new legions! We are going to take over the M Class Dragons! We are going to overthrow your father as the strongest of them all!"

Alley again wasn't impressed. "Yeah, I figured that was your plan. And I take it you are sent in to make sure I work on it huh?"

His arms crossed. "Damn right."

"Just making sure. I'm going to play some music."

Deceiver by Disturbed played.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Something felt off.

Garou couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something wasn't quite right. He felt it in the air, he got a chill any time he thought about it. And yet, he wasn't overly concerned. "Garou?"

Melee snapped him out of his trance. "Sorry, deep in thought." He explained. "Something just feels… wrong."

She was surprised but nodded. "You do have a sense of these things. Anything in particular?"

He paused for a moment. "Alley." He said right away. "She's been gone for the past few days. Not a word from her. Normally that's fine, but I find this to be… odd. She slept for three days before going back to the lab, almost anticipating something. She never does that. She would sleep maybe a day or so, but not three days for a trip to the lab!"

Melee agreed. "That is strange, should we be concerned?"

He thought it over for a moment, but shook his head. "No, not yet. I have a feeling though, if she does need help, we will know immediately." Garou however couldn't shake the feeling though that his daughter could be in over her head on something. However he didn't want to panic Melee.

"So I figured out why the twins keep going to Snek's room!" he announced.

This got her interest. "Oh?" she asked.

"Well, they aren't out of their cuddling stage, I remembered with the triplets when they were about that size they refused to let go of me. I think they find the scales comforting to say the least. Snek certainly has the scales!"

"That and they can lie on him without much of an issue." Snickered Melee, but she was a little worried. "What do you think is wrong with Snek? He's been acting a lot more strange than usual."

Garou didn't put much thought into it, after all Snek is Snek he does things his own way and acts out when something is on his mind. Yet he's too proud to admit anything, much like Garou himself. "I think he maybe contending with something in his head. I don't know if you've seen the paper recently, people are starting to praise the M Class for their quick action. We respond faster than the S Class, people are taking notice." Then the thought occurred. "You know Snek is when he was human, if someone didn't know who he was right off the bat, he was offended… ever since he became this, EVERYONE knows who he is. He has greater recognition now than he did before as human Snek."

"That makes a lot of sense," said Melee. "So we're finally seen as heroes?" she asked.

"Perhaps, or there's a blue moon somewhere and everyone is acting weird because of it." Then there was a smirk on Garou's face. "Snek didn't tell you yet either."

"Tell me what?"

"We were at the Association, the S Class did their own 'rookie crushing' of the new dragons. Snek took on Sweet Mask… and won."

"WHAT!?" she demanded.

"It was glorious, he beat Amai Mask, nearly bursting his lungs. Man, Sweet Mask was pissed."

"Wish I knew about that, I would have LOVED to have seen it!" said Melee.

Garou paused as Hunter came in through the door. He was covered in gore once again. "Showering, no calls…" he said and went right to the bathroom.

"I think he's taking this a little too seriously." Melee whispered.

"Nah, I think he's just trying too hard. He's in C Class, he doesn't have to defeat monsters all the time, he can help a kid get a damn cat out of a tree and it would count!"

There was a blip on the computer screen. The heroes association page was left open. Melee decided to see what it was about. Hunter went from Class C level 88 to number 4!

"Whoa… he's only been doing this for two days!"

Garou smirked. "Yeah, he's out to prove a point. It won't be long before that letter comes to get promote to class B. Shit, Fubuki is going to be pissed!" but his smile grew. "I can't wait!" he said with great excitement.

"Admit it, you just want to piss off the Fubuki group!"

"And how!" Garou said.

Hunter emerged from the shower a short time later, when he checked his standings. He was surprised once more. "How come I am moving up so fast? I only took down three monsters in two days!" he demanded.

"You got a fan club!" Garou chimed in. "They help raise your recognition. How else do you think Sweet Mask stays on top?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I really can't wait to knock him down a few pegs! Gah!" Hunter paused as he grabbed his side oddly. Instantly Garou took notice of his son's discomfort. "It's okay dad, it's nothing…"

"Like hell it's nothing!" Garou cautiously approached his son, and then saw it, the same movement that was under Pac's skin before he shed into his monster scales. "Hunter…"

"I know… I know. I'm not fighting it." He said. "I just want it done and over with."

"Quite pushing yourself!"

"I'm not dad! This stuff is easy for me, I take down monsters without a problem! I don't know what's causing this. I am not pushing myself, I am not trying to get stronger, faster or tougher! It's just… happening."

Garou merely nodded his head, he patted his son on the shoulder and said. "I'm proud of what you are doing." Hunter smiled and gracious thanked his father.

However a smile began to peer over his lips. "When I am in class B, I'll have to deal with the Fubuki group won't I?" he said.

Garou nodded. "Yeah, you nervous about it?"

Hunter shook his head. "No… but I can't wait to scare them when they come to do the rookie crushing!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Septimus was watching Alley through the camera they placed in the lab. He shook his head to her methods as she wrote down on the whiteboard. "It makes no sense! She is writing music lyrics!" he announced. His anger only grew. "And she's eating the samples! We have limited amounts of monster cells as it is, and she's eating them!"

The other clones in the room checked and made certain he wasn't seeing things. "She is, stranger still, she figured out Tiger wasn't what he claimed to be in mere moments of his release into her lab!" said Dex.

"She is far brighter than I give her credit for. Even for the daughter of a martial artist and that of a Brawler… hmmm, did we not look into the genealogy of the Brawler family?" questioned Septimus.

"Indeed we did, samples were difficult to obtain due to the fact that nearly the whole family was killed. Many years ago the family was fighting a monster, nearly all were killed but one. The daughter." Said Secundus.

"Whose is now tainted with the monster genetics thanks to Garou," explained Quartus.

"And yet, you can still see the adaptability of both bloodlines within their on daughter and the sons for that matter." Septimus paused. "I don't think we will be needing Miss Brawler for her mind anymore gentlemen. I think we need her as a sample for our projects. Imagine what she can produce for us, one so young and blessed with genes not seen anywhere else…"

"Are you suggesting we breed her?" asked Dex. "She will not agree nor comply with such a demand."

"Not unless we find her the proper mate." Septimus paused and then smiled. "We need that Suiryu fellow. He has been courting her for some time, perhaps if we make it so they don't have a choice in the matter…"

"Very ambitious, but are we not forgetting the mother and father? What if they come looking for her?" said Dex.

Septimus paused. "In that case, we need to move the facility. Inform Tiger that the situation has changed, we will require Miss Brawler to stop her research and be read to move immediately."

The clones nodded and began to prepare. Most of their research is contained in the computers and systems, easily downloaded and transferred to flash drive devices. The lab will be destroyed as they leave so no other can see what they have been working on. "It's a shame." Said Secundus. "We haven't been able to get the other heroes to come along with us. We have contracts to fulfill, and if we do not. The Heroes Association agents in on this, will come and expose us!"

Septimus wasn't too concerned. "No, I have a feeling they will come to us far sooner than later. It's just a matter of time!" He stood from his seat and assisted the others with the packing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alley was getting nowhere fast. She couldn't reproduce her cure or make something similar without her father's DNA. She would use her own, however her dad has a special protein that isn't in her blood. She needed his more than anything. Still, it wouldn't stop her from doing other discoveries. Mainly she was looking into Tank Top Tiger's blood. How was Septimus was able to reverse her own cure and allow him to go between his slightly human form to his tiger form. She figured she may have cracked it, yet still doesn't have the equipment to do a proper reversal of the serum.

"What are you doing?" demanded Tiger. "I thought you were suppose to be smart!"

Alley smirked. "And I thought you were suppose to be a hero."

He growled. "I AM A HERO!" he protested. "I am Tiger in a Tank Top! One of the strongest there is! You wouldn't understand, you don't know the struggle the C Class go through!"

"Oh no, I am more than familiar with it" she said. "But the thing is with your attitude, you can't break pass C Class. You think you're a great hero, but tell me one thing you have done that has really benefited those around you."

Alley turned and stared at Tiger, waiting for his answer. He was about to speak when the speaker in the lab went off. "Mr. Tiger, plans have changed." Announced Septimus. "We are no longer going to need Miss Brawler for her intellect. However… her breeding capabilities will be more than sufficient use for us…"

"Wait… WHAT!" Alley demanded. "Breeding? You want to use me for breeding!"

"Do not take offense to this Miss Brawler, it is merely the direction of progress we are going with. I suggest you do not leave your room until we are done packing the rest of the lab up…" With that Alley went to her music device and began to play, Disturbed Are you ready.

Tiger however wrenched it out of her hands and smashed her music player. "I hate that crap!" he growled.

Well the gig was up. Alley signed aloud. "Well, it was a good idea while it lasted. I'm getting out of here…"

Tiger however laughed. "I don't think so, you are leaving with us, and don't you get it? You are not going anywhere!"

Alley scratched the side of her head. "Yeah, like you are going to stop me…"

Tiger stood before her with his arms crossed. "I am a lot stronger than when you last encountered me. I have no issues taking out a girl either… In fact. I still owe your mother a little beating as well. She threw me through a window a while back."

"Oh, that's nice. I can one up her on that!" Alley grabbed Tiger by his belt, with that she swung him around once and threw the wall! Just as she did, the lab speaker systems was playing Linkin Park. It was Bofoi's signal that he got her message and the end game was about to begin!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At Alley's lab.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Miss Brawler…" Bofoi paused. The situation has changed, but no direct order has been given just yet. "I cannot speak of the details just yet."

Snek, Max and Suiryu decided to pay Alley a visit at the lab, she had been gone for days and wanted to be certain she wasn't overworking. Yet once they got there, none saw any sign of her being in the lab in the first place. Snek was the first to sense it. "If she were here, her scent would be all over the place, residual heat would linger… I got none of that," he announced. "Alright you tin can, what the hell is going on!"

The robot remained silent. Suiryu however took a different approach. "Bofoi is it?" he asked. The robot turned. "Please, tell us what's going on. If Alley is in danger…" suddenly, the lab filled with music. Disturbed Are you ready began to blare through the lab. Bofoi picked up on it right away.

"The situation has changed," it announced. "Miss Brawler is at the GeneX Labs, she went to investigate why they were given the contract to cure your condition, only to discover they are not there to do as they claim. You were sold out on a contract for various uses due to your monster form. Since the discovery, the lab is working on a half transformation serum, that would turn people into beings like yourselves."

The three froze. "WHAT!" demanded Snek. "That son of a bitch McCoy sold us? He took away our ranks for the sake of a profit! I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"What about Alley? Is Alley okay?" demanded Suiryu.

"Miss Brawler is currently unharmed, yet, those who are running the lab have no need for her any longer, her original purpose of being there no longer interest them. They wish to use her as a test subject now."

"Bofoi, please tell us where the lab is!" begged Max. "We have to go and help her!"

The robot agreed. It printed off a map and location of the GeneX labs in city J. With that in hand, the three rushed out. They have to help Alley before it's too late!

Taking the bullet train, the three got to city J, and learned that the GeneX labs was kept 10 miles out of the city limits. It was a long way to travel for Snek yet he knew he could get there. Max decided to run ahead. Suiryu was close behind him.

Max was the fastest, he could travel by the power lines and follow the electric currents to the hidden lab deep out of the city limits. The lab was one of the few structures out there, but stuck out like a sore thumb. A pristine and state of the art place, full of secrets. Max stormed in through the doors, security was quick to try and stop him but they were electrocuted for their attempt. "ALLEY!" he called. "ALLEY BRAWLER!"

"Oh, would you look at that… one new subject. We're been waiting for you, Lightning Max!" From behind, Max was struck. Bounded in strapping, he tried to break free, but found he couldn't move. He couldn't summon his electrical attacks, the strapping was made of rubber! "Ah, this is perfect, the fastest one here. Now, next would be that Suiryu creature. We are more than prepared for him…"

Septimus waited, he knew Suiryu would be the kind to barge in through the doors, unafraid of anything or anyone who maybe waiting . He is arrogant in his abilities and no doubt will charge at something head on.

He was right too. In ten minutes Suiryu barreled through the doors, roaring like a beast and was prepared to fight! Septimus hit him with a tranquilizer dart. "This won't be enough to knock you out, but I don't need you to be out cold. Just enough that you cannot fight back!"

He was drowsy, unable to bring himself to move or fight. Suiryu was weakened and reduced to his knees. "Now, that just leaves Snek…"

It took time, nearly 30 minutes, yet Snek came in through the doors rather casually. He wasn't poised to strike, he didn't appear to even be ready for battle! His hands merely raised up. "I know when I am in over my head!" he announced. "I surrender!"

His caught Septimus off guard. "Really? Biting Snake Fist Snek has nothing to offer? No attack? No resistance?"

Snek shrugged. "You took out these two, who are a lot stronger than me, what chance do I have?"

Septimus smirked. "Smart, for a hero. We are just in the process of packing up, so for now…" he took out a controller from his jacket pocket. He whole lab went into lock down. "You may join miss Brawler…" before he could finish, music began to blare through the speakers of the lab.

Burn it to the ground by Linkin Park was being played. "What on earth is this!?"

"Alternative metal band or something? I don't listen to this kind of thing." Explained Snek.

CRASH!

Septimus jumped when he heard the noise, next thing he knew Alley Brawler was walking fearlessly down the halls, dragging Tiger in a tank top along with her! She dropped him in front of Septimus, went over and unhooked Max before injecting Suiryu. The tranquilizer was quick to wear off. "Thanks!" he said.

"My pleasure. Now, we may want to consider moving out of here before…"

The ground trembled. Everyone in the room felt it, however it startled Septimus most of all. "What was that!?" demanded Septimus.

"That tremor?" she asked. "Oh, that would be my brother Pac…"

The ground quivered again, just as strong. "Hunter."

Then the trembling intensified. "My mom…"

Suddenly, the whole place shook. Everything was moving, breaking and falling apart around them. "That… would be my father…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The lock down was of no use. It only trapped Septimus and the clones in the building. They were surrounded with nowhere to run. "How… Just how!?' he demanded of her.

Alley turned to the front desk computer, despite getting destroyed in the quake, she managed to find the tower. Behind it her gum was still lodged in. "You really ought to be careful as to where someone places his or her gum… especially when it isn't gum to begin with."

"It's gum!" protested Septimus.

"No, no it isn't. But none of that matters now. You see, while I was in your little prison lab, I've been hacking your company from the outside. I got everything you have kept in your computers and the charts you have been working on out in the open. So all your data is mine. But one other thing." She reached and grabbed Septimus's arm. She absorbed his knowledge and released him when she was done. "So, you know the most out of all the clones here. Good to know…"

The building began to shake and tremble once more. "What the hell is going on!" demanded Snek.

"Dad is getting pissed off." Alley explained. No sooner did she utter those words did the whole roof of the lab become torn off! Her father stood in his full monster form, staring in. His eyes set on Septimus. "No… stand back! NO!" One of her father's serpent lashed, grabbing him and swallowing the clone whole! It wasn't just his fate either.

Garou tore through the lab his serpent lashing and gobbling up the clones left right and center. He struck the center of the lab to get to the sub basement to any and all hiding underground. Lightning Max appeared sick. Snek mouth dropped in shock. Suiryu became terrified!

He tore through every section, every inch devouring the clones involved until none remained. When satisfied, he shrank back down to his normal form, before he turned to Alley and the others. Garou was upset to say the least. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US!" he demanded of her. "We didn't know if you were all right! We didn't know if you were safe! How could you go out on your own and NOT TELL ME?"

"I didn't think it went that deep, dad!" she protested. "Honestly, I thought this was a simple matter. I didn't know the clones of Dr. Genus were responsible! I didn't think they had a hand in it. I assumed it was corruption at the Heroes Association, it's that and more!" she explained.

"What do you mean, and more?"

Alley was about to explain when her mother came running in. She braced Alley tightly. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine mom!"

"Whoa… dad did a number on this place." Muttered Hunter.

"Good thing Zenko was able to babysit the twins," said Pac.

"Wait, hold on, what else was going on here?" Garou asked.

Alley told her of the tests and theories the clones were working on. They wanted her to make a half monster half cure serum that would turn humans only part way. Much like what happened with Snek and the others. "But they wanted to do it to the S Class heroes!" she explained.

Melee was stunned. "Who would want to do that to the S Class?"

Garou growled. "I know two assholes who would."

"Dad… I got all their information. I got everything we need on them, we can take them down!" Alley explained.

However, Garou refused the idea. "No. I have a better notion." He paused for a moment until he noticed Tank Top Tiger lying unconscious on the floor. "How did that happen? I thought he was nearly cured."

"The clones somehow reverse my cure, he can come and go like that as he pleases. But it's costing him his mind. I find the more he become the Tiger, the less he is Tank Top. I am going to correct that as soon as I can." Alley explained.

Garou nodded. He turned to Snek and gave a nod. "Thanks for the head up."

"Wait, you knew it was a trap?" asked Max.

Snek shook his head. "No, but I never assume anything is that easy. Especially in a place like this, can we go now, I'm getting the creeps!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

At The Heroes Association the next day.

McCoy hasn't gotten word back from Septimus. The contracts have yet to be fulfilled and the clients were getting angry. He kept leaving message after message but still no reply from him or the other men on the project. "I can't believe this. We got money wrapped up in this, it's already spent! We cannot afford any more missteps!" he muttered.

McCoy was called to a meeting very suddenly by the board of directors. He was about to enter the room when he noticed Agent Guiches also approaching the same room as him. "Guiches?"

"McCoy? You got called too?"

Suddenly, both of them appeared far more nervous. They reluctantly walked in, yet tried to keep a calm persona about them. When the door closed behind them, McCoy placed on his charm and tried to appear as confident as he could. "Board of directors, and what do I owe…. No… not you!"

Sitting in the chair at the front of the table was none other than Garou. He smirked and leaned back in his chair as Guiches tried to get out the door. Yet the door was frozen solid. Locked by Garou's esper power. "It won't do you any good." Garou warned.

The two men were panicked now. He slowly rose from his seat and began stalking the men. "You… have attempted come after my family… People don't have a good survival rate after they come after my family."

"It… it's nothing personal, Garou. We weren't after your kids… it was the three heroes…"

"Ah… they are considered friends to my children… and they are considered friends to my mate. Friends… can become family." He warned. "Now… I know everything."

"What… what do you mean?" asked Guiches.

Garou's smile grew. "You sought out the clones who wished to restart the house of evolution in hopes of creating a new… breed of heroes. I must admit I am flattered that I inspired this notion, but I take offence since what happened to me was against my own will! You wish to do the same to others for the sake of what? Super powered humans? Yeah, you don't even know the full extend of this, or the side effect. The three who were turned are very, very luck the serum worked. It may not work for everyone, and yet it appears you want to take that chance?"

They began to notice Garou's tail lashing about, staring at them oddly. McCoy swears it was licking its lips!

"I will make this as plain and simple as I can for you two. Your little plan is done. The men you conspired with are no more, I saw to it personally. My daughter has every bit of information this new house of evolution was gathering. And we also have details of your involvement in it along with the contracts you signed and the money received."

Both men went white in the face. "Wh… what are you going to do?" asked Guiches.

Garou's smile grew. "Oh, that's not for me to decide. Besides, I do believe these companies don't like to be cheated out of product. And I heard you through the door, you already spent the money they 'paid' you for said product. How you pay them back, well that's going to be difficult now isn't it?" The smile then quickly vanished. "Consider yourselves lucky, that my daughter wasn't taken, she went of her own free will to GeneX Labs… had she been taken… and you were involved… You would have been just as dead as the men who ran it."

Garou turned and reached for the door. "That's it! You aren't going to do anything? Say anything? We're going to be able to walk away from this?" asked McCoy.

"Sure, I guess so. But then again, I am not the one who will be deciding that. Won't I Sitch?"

The two agents were stunned silent. They had been so focused on Garou, they didn't even bother checking the other seats that were turned away from them! Sitch turned and gave but a nod. "I will be taking it from here, thank you Garou for resisting you previous notion of their punishment."

"It wouldn't have been worth it… I'm full." Garou left the room and allowed Sitch to take it from there. He had to go find Hunter anyways, after that last take down of the house of evolution, he was call into the association. No doubt a promotion was in order.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Elsewhere in the association.

"Three days… it only took you three days to reach the top of the class!"

Hunter shrugged his shoulders to it all. "I didn't pace myself." He explained.

"Ah, but we do have an issue with one of the monsters you took down. The massive bullfrog one that was previously reported by the A Class, in particular Death Gatling. He claimed you sacrificed him to the monster?"

Hunter snickered. "Yeah… sort of…"

"Explanation please!" said the head of the table.

Hunter explained the details. He noticed the monster was swallowing people whole, no chewing at all. He could hear through the monster's stomach and knew the people were still alive. He tried to tell Death Gatling but he refused to listen. Claiming it was more important to kill the monster before others were eaten. "I can agree to that, but he was willing to sacrifice the lives in the belly of the beast for that? No. I refused to see that happen. When he no longer listened to me, I did the next best thing… and threw him when the monster tried to feed again."

The board was stunned to say the least. "We don't condone this!"

"I understand, but please remember, right after that occurred, I let the monster eat me too. It was my plan all along to get into it, and kill it from the inside out. Had Death Gatling remained outside, I have little doubt he would have opened fired."

The board murmured and whispered about the situation. Hunter showed no regrets to his action, but the important thing was that the people were saved, not just from the monster's actions, but the heroes as well. "What would you have done differently, if confronted with that same situation again?" of the men asked.

Hunter's face contorted oddly. "It depends on what the other heroes around me do. If they listen, then I am certain that proper actions would have taken placed. If they didn't, then, that's when we have the issue and I think on my feet." He leaned in his chair a little. "The problem is the A Class believe they know better than those classified below them. That's an issue in itself. If they are more willing to listen to what others have to offer, I am certain teamwork and group effort will be a lot more effective in the future."

The board paused as many began to jot down notes. "Are you looking to accept a promotion? Or do you wish to remain in C Class?"

"Promote me, what the hell!" Hunter announced and smirked. "I look forward to my A class interview."

"Very well, Hunter. You are hereby promoted to B Class, you are ranked at the very bottom once more… but I doubt that is of any concern or issue for you."

Hunter stood from his chair. "Thank you very much." And took his leave.

Waiting outside the door was his father, leaning against the wall, yet grinning from ear to ear. "B Class?"

"B Class!"

"Good, let's get ready for Fubuki!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"That's the situation," Alley explained.

She had to tell them the truth, the full truth. Despite her best efforts, the cure is out of reach for the time being. "I am so sorry I got your hopes up. I should have looked into this a lot better. I didn't realize the cure is a one shot deal. But I knew I couldn't leave you three to turn into full fledged monsters like that…"

"It's okay Alley!" Max insisted. "Honestly, this is going to sound strange, but… I want to stay like this."

She was taken aback by his comment. "You want to stay like this?" she asked.

Max nodded. "I have grown use to it. I mean, I am a lot stronger, faster and can take down monsters pretty easily now. I am still adjusting to the electricity power, but… I can live with it."

"Suiryu?"

He smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I don't think I look THAT bad!" he said. "Different, yet, but not disturbingly different. Besides, it's a nice change of pace for me. A new adventure if you think about it."

She nodded, however, she knew what Snek would say. He's been looking forward to the cure ever since he woke up in the hospital. He was oddly silent, yet looking to Alley.

He finally spoke. "I am not happy about it…" he said. "But, I am not surprised either. No one… NO ONE was working on something like this before. If it weren't for you, I have no doubt you dad would have eaten me like serpent spaghetti the moment I lost my mind and became a full monster." He snickered. But then fell serious once more. "I am still coming to terms with this. I can do a lot more like this than I could before. I still want to be human, but, I may want to stay like this too, I am a little confused on the matter and still working it out in my head," he explained. "I understand it's beyond your control right now Alley, but I still have faith in you. Perhaps by the time you find something, I will know for sure what I want to do."

"You know I won't stop trying." She said.

Snek nodded. "I appreciate that, for now. I can live with it, I can be like this since I am damn good at being a snake!"

Suddenly the compute blipped. Curiosity got the better of Alley as she checked the screen, the hero listing just updated. "What is it?" asked Max.

Alley smirked. "My brother, Hunter. Just made it into the B Class."

"That only took what, three days?!" asked Snek.

"Yeah… I wonder how long it would be until the Fubuki group come looking for him."


End file.
